Lies of a Government
by HaloxXJ9
Summary: Wars are bloody that sheds human spirits by lethality; follow Ben as he fights and finds an unexpected person in the war...


Lies of a Government

This is a different story that has nothing to do with Declaration of War but in this story I will have a cliffhanger and possibly not having a next chapter for it. But if you want me to I'll do another one, you might see errors on the way because I didn't really focus on it too much.

So yeah read it and enjoy it and please leave a comment.

Disclamier: I do not Halo or Crysis and I never will

Prologue:

The year is 1977,the world celebrates its new united government that promises the world for peace; there is no longer division between nations, no more hate or distrust to each other and no longer the threats of nuclear warfare. The world endures its first peace world planet for the first time. Then the UEG (United Earth Government) was created, making it the first government for its united people.

Two years later passed and the world is still in peace. The world prospers into the Golden Age. Technology advances as humans becomes smarter. Cancer is no longer the killer of the 20th century as it was now called as a virus, traveling to space becomes a reality as explorers find world to colonize for their people and now creating their first empire.

Then four years later, they discovered a new specie...shockingly they were humans also, but were more different, they are more fit and stronger than a normal human could do and are more disciplined. Immediately the UEG responded back. Greeting them as friends. The other group also responded giving them a military banner...

Three months later, the government reported that the group was called the Helghast that followed a militaristic government. Their main military force called the UNSC (United Nation Space Command) revealed a vast army of soldiers, air force and their naval power. And another shocking thing is that the Helghast have a vast empire that controls the Orion Belt. So the UEG initiate its own military bill, recruiting millions under the age of caused negative comments about the new bill.

Two years later, a dispute erupted in the territories; at the Jovan Moons as two UEG cruisers accidently fired at a Helghast freighter that was filled with civilians...killing everyone. As it happen the UNSC responded back criticizing its lack of command of its men. The UEG responded back, blaming them in entering their air space...The two empires, then blocked communication each other...war could be smelled, but who will spark it?

After twenty five years of the close war, the UNSC lost one of its colonies: Harvest. At their borders and the planet fall whoever took it. Immediately the UNSC command sent the Fleet to assist to retake it. After two hours in slipspace, the Fleet arrived and saw what was left of the planet. The entire planet was burning in every poles and thousands of debris flew around them. And then, as if they just also appeared, the enemy Fleet was there, waiting for them. Even though the UNSC was outnumbered by 2 to 4,their weapons were advance. Without waiting orders from FLEETCOM, the UNSC opened fired and destroying half the enemy warships without discrimination. Hundreds detonated from the onslaught and minutes they retreated back wherever they come from.

So immediately after the assault the UNSC sent emergency crafts to the planet for a rescue op, but as they entered the atmosphere, cities, suburbs, and farms burn and they weren't many survivors. Out of the millions who live on Harvest only 10,000 made it. The people who lived said that the UEG was to blame of this planetary invasion. So immediately the Helghast high council declared war upon them and mobilized their empire into all-out war. The attack was a war cry against the aggressors if they read minds the UEG also declared war mobilizing their armies, but were to slow because it has been twenty five years since they had a worldwide war, they had to readapt again into another all-out war, but they were to slow as their armies where too small compare to the UNSC who has all of their people in military service. Consequently because of their lack of strength the UNSC was at their doorstep with the largest invading force ever seen since World War II.10.7 trillion troops with equipment, thirty million vehicles/aircrafts and over a million warships making Operation Barbarossa small during the invasion of Russia... it was a futile attempt...the end has begun. The galaxy will see the might of the Helghast Empire!

Operation: Calm winds

"You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained... and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Helghan and all her colonies"

-The Autarch to the SPARTANS II recruits

Two weeks later

June, 6 2010

Washington D.C

Inbound to landing zone

Operation Calm Wind has been commence, leaving nothing untouched.

It has been two years since he visited the planet, two long years that he endured. The war between the two empires has been going on for two years taking millions of lives. The UNSC was winning as its military, industrial and population might was too much for the UEG to handle. But with even with their supremacy they couldn't put the enemy to their knees until they stared this risky invasion...and here he was onboard a Pelican dropship flying his way to their specific LZ.

"Check weapons! "Shouted the Captain

The ride to their objective was bumpy as enemy defense lit the night sky with their AA guns (anti-aircraft guns) that exploded with shrapnel. And most of the deadly guns took out a lot of Pelicans on impact. Then adding more complicated problems, the UEG Air Force was brought into the fray but the UNSC had interceptors engaged the enemy spewing their 110mm rotary guns as the enemy fired its Vulcan mini guns from its belly. It was hell out there as planes and drop ships felled to the earth, scaring the planet.

Already, used to all of this, Ben relaxed. This was his fifth invasion he participated and survived them all. Some say he was born to fight but most say was his armor that has the ability to regenerate his shields and his super human capabilities but he only answered by luck. But the truth of all this is that a secret program called the ORION program wanted super soldiers in the armed forces, so he was the few that were selected into the program at the age of six totally only 345 kids, he was extensively trained for a very longtime until he became fourteen. He was already a Olympic runner at that age then after that, the program was enhanced, he was augmented with so many drugs that could kill anyone; they augmented him like strengthen the skeletal structure making it virtually unbreakable, muscular enhancement increasing tissue density, then injecting him with the ability to boost skeletal and muscle tissues, then injecting him a drug that boost the flows beneath the rods and cones of the his retina. It produces a marked visual perception increase, and enhancing his intelligence, memory, reflexes and creativity. After that he survived and received his spot as a Spartans. Those who didn't make it died from deformities because of the drugs. Only thirty three made it. And so, here he was: Fighting and doing his duty for his people.

"Archangel two were taking heavy fired from those Americans you got to take those Apaches out!" shouted the pilot over the comms.

The attack helicopters were giving hell to them as they peppered them with their 30mm chin guns.

"Spartan!" shouted one of the crew chiefs. "I need you on the Peli's back turret!"

Ben got up and said to a marine, "Watch this for me? "Handing him his assault rifle,

The marine nodded and accepted the MA37 from him.

Then the crew chief opened the ramps and wind gushed inside and the noise of guns erupted everywhere.

Looking down below Ben saw the capitol burning from the invasion. And then the Pelican violently jumped from a closed flak explosion and he almost lost grip but was lucky he grabbed hold of the emergency railings next to his gun. Quickly forgetting what just happen he manned the AIE-486 HMG and pulled the receiver he did it his HUD (heads up display) activated showing him the aimer for the had a small circle that was lightly blue.

"Chief! Take out as many of those helio's!" shouted a marine captain.

He gave him a thumbs up and activated his NV (night vision) VISOR which illuminated everything green that is dark.

Quickly he saw his first target through the dark. He pointed the gun at the enemy and pulled the trigger.

Hundreds of bullets exited the barrel and lighten the compartment. Yellow flashes erupted.

"Hooah!" yelled Ben from his kill. His arm was vibrating so much that it almost went numb.

"Get some!"

Then the helio started to get smoke from its engine. Then it exploded.

As it exploded he covered his face, not just because it was bright it was to protect him from any debris that might hit him…which reminds him of something.

"Cortana sitrep from the fleet?" he asked. But before she could answer, he saw something…

Suddenly, another Apache appeared bringing some of its friends along. He also fired at them as they broke off trying to dodge his bullets which were too many. But the bullets missed them. Whoever these pilots were, they know what they're doing because the last pilot was scorching down to the ground.

"Shake 'em from us!" ordered the pilot through his comms. He could see that he was getting aggravated.

Ben did what he said to him, but every time he tries to take one out the Pelican moves, and he loses his aim at his target his trying to take out.

Then he argued, "Quit shaking the plane!" He went back shooting and took one out because the Pelican was steady for now when he was about to take another one out when he saw the helios went to another target when a missile at his 3 o'clock appeared

"Miiiiisssile!"he screamed.

And everyone onboard was about to bail when seconds later it exploded taking out the Pelican's engine. Without two engines the Peli was endanger of crashing to the ground.

"WE'RE HIT!I repeat were hit!" cried the pilot.

The Pelican spun out of control and was descending quickly instead of ascending. Some of the troops flew right out the cabins and felled to their abyss. But some of them clinqe onto anything that might save them for now, feeling that they might make it.

Ben who was in the epicenter of the explosion survived because he quickly got out of his turret in time. He was holding onto a seat and was holding on a marine's arm from his other arm.

"Don't let go of me! Don't let go of me!"He wailed. His arm was badly burned from the blast and his Kevlar was dented.

"I won't!" Then he looked around for a parachute and saw was stuck between a pair of SRC99 sniper rifles and a bunch of marines.

"Cortana! Where's our altitude!"

"Not good!" she said through his helmet.

So quickly he said too the marine, "I'm going to toss-"

"NO!" he yelled fearing for his life.

"Just do it-"then he saw a huge piece of ammo crate coming right at him. And he wasn't quick enough to dodge it as it hit him square at his face. Making him to let go of the seat and falling out of the doom Pelican he was on. But for the marine who was gripping on his arm somehow managed to grab hold of something.

Wind was gushing through him as he free felled to the ground. For the first time in his life he was not enjoying this at all.

"Cortana you..said..were..," then two F-16's flew by him causing him to spin rapidly.

Then he started to finish his sentence when the clouds that covered the invasion force vanished. Now he saw a very clear view of the battle ground. Not far he could see rockets, tracer bullets and explosion everywhere. And then he saw a big huge tooth pick called the Washington Monument which was badly damaged.

The sky was bright orange with the dark night making it a very scenic free fall. Then he saw the Pelican he was on, crashing at a building. His stomach quenched as he saw it happened.

"You couldn't do anything." she begins. "I know.." he said sadly.

"I'm alerting 507th that you made it. And you probably want to get ready."

"For wha-"

There wasn't anything else to say as he crashed closed to the LZ. The ground shook creating a huge crater from his impact and minutes later he was standing again dusting off the dirt from his armor. Then he checked his armor for any damage and saw nothing broken including his sidearm at his bicep that was magnetized to stay on. Suddenly somebody fired upon him making his shields to shimmer from the shots. Quickly he went back to the crater he made and took out his sidearm raising it but before he could fire at them with clean shot, a group of marines appeared with a pair of MBT (main battle tanks) Scorpion's. They were firing at the enemy heavily and could hear the enemy panicking.

Then a marine came to his crater wielding a DMR that was hiding from the battle,"Sir!"He saluted to him. The tanks behind him advanced forward.

"Marine what's battalion are you in?"

"24th Battalion, 163rd mechanized force sir." with a whimper.

"Good, how far is the LZ?"

The marine looked confused and shell shocked so he asked again, "where's the LZ?"

A group of ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, normally called as Helljumpers because of their insane hot drop from space) passed by them firing at the enemy.

Then the marine handed him another MA37 and said,"LZ is being hammered by mortars, strafing and artillery barrage. It's isn't pretty." sounding a bit scared because the age of this marine was only eighteen and was fresh from training.

He could sense it because not everyone is ready to die so he said in a very heroic tone, "Now the choice is yours...will you hide in the shadows of one the multitude cowering fear of the coming darkness or will you rise to full fill your honor to the Autarch?"

It was an obvious question because that was the marine's motto of the 24th Battalion during the Battle of Harvest. So the marine fidgeted and finally replied, "dude, your so into your bravdo.I was just kidding of being scared!"

Ben slowly shake his head and was about to shout at him when he waved it off and replied," Get HIGHCOMM on the horn I have an idea to get there faster, and they ain't going to like it. It's going to be wet."

UEG

3rd Battalion, 187th infantry regiment

Assaulting the LZ at the Reagans National Airport

The LZ of the invading force was being hammered around the clock as Americans, French, Russian and the Germans try to retake the airfield that was lost doing the initial attack. They were trying to retake it but couldn't break through the defenses as MG's made them into swiss cheese. Both sides were sustaining heavy causalities. The battle was going to be a deadlock as both side can't defeat each other until a highly classified group called the Night locks entered the fray.

A pair of combat Chinooks just dropped a new set of French legionnaires and the 101st airborne division. The night sky was no longer dark as flares, fires and assortments of lights appeared until twenty meteor shower appeared. They were descending so fast that neither side knew what happen. Then a loud crash echoed and smoke blossomed. Underneath the smoke were massive size men, which stood 7 feet tall.

As the smoke cleared, troopers identified as them as friendlies, their IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) so they all greet them but none of them said anything as they watch them. The soldiers who hot dropped were no ordinary soldiers. Created by the Germans, they wore the nanosuit, unlike the other counterpart that the UNSC have is that their suit have shields that regenerates. The nanosuit could vanish from the battle within seconds and could enhance their armor to invisibility for thirty seconds but it still can't out match the UNSC Spartans.

One of the nanosuit operators stretched its arms and went toward to soldier. The soldier saluted and saw that the operator is Lieutenant Colonel from his IFF.

"Ma'am."

The Lieutenant stared at him and said," Where's the Spartan?" ignoring his salute.

The soldier flinched as something loud go off that wasn't too far and was ashamed that the operator didn't flinch at all.

He replied holding on his helmet and watching tracer bullets flying everywhere. "He's at the Potomac river, heading toward the airport."

Quickly she called in her squad for a quick meeting and he was in the middle of it. He was only 5'6 and they were 7 feet making him short. They were all around him and some stared at him.

"Listen up!" shouted the El Tee." We found what we're looking for,"

The group was excited; it was weird because everybody knew that the Spartan they were supposed to take out isn't easy. He heard that he by himself, held off six divisions of marines for two days until helped arrive the next hours. It was an incredible thing; he has to give credit for that.

"He's taking a swim at the Potomac river, taking the safest route possible." she said.

The squad laughed. It wasn't funny to him but to make sure it pleases her, he laughed. It was an odd thing to do but he did it."The Pentagon wants us to make sure he doesn't make it the airport so that's why we're here…"Then she looked at her team, carefully. She wasn't breathing for a second until she exhaled. He could sense it isn't going to be a positive talk.

"He isn't what they say from the propagandas, he isn't killable or defeat able...his invincible. And know that for sure…."Then she got quiet and including her team but with exception of the loud gunfire's. It isn't going to be good he thought.

"Even with the armor you wear, he can't be stopped. Not all of you including me will make it..."She stopped letting her words sink through their minds until one of them said," We'll bring the pain to him if we have to do it."

She only nodded and replied," Let's get him before he's gone."

Then minutes later they were gone and he was left behind with his troops. While the rest of the Nano's stayed behind.

Thirty minutes ago

Swimming on the Potomac River

For nearly the entire day he has been doing the same steps Cortana told him to do.

"Keep on stroking Ben, don't quit." She said repeatedly. She was enjoying every moment of her bossiness.

"I know I know….."He said quietly and then muffled something unpleasant. Then suddenly a huge flash erupted in the sky. It was almost like fireworks but except with the potential of killing someone. It wasn't good.

"The U.S eighteen Air Force just dropped a low-yielded neutron bomb at the border..."

Well at least it's not that bad, he expected worse. Then three vehicles appeared over the road, they slowed down and then they stopped at an intersection. Two figures got out of the Humvees. One of them was holding a flash light.

"Dive!" Warned Cortana.

Immediately he dived underwater and stopped moving. There weren't any waves or currents as he professionally enters the water he was trained to know how to do it correctly. Then his suits emergency oxygen tank turned on. He wasn't used to it because it was recycled air so he has to rely on his suits oxygen not the fresh air he breathes on.

"Who are they?" he asked turning off his external speakers and took out his MA37.

"What do you think?"

Then something in the water moved.

Next to her Humvee

"Clear!"Shouted an operator. The two Nano's opened the door and the Lieutenant got out. She made a thump as her foot creased around the floor.

"Where is he?" she asked. Then one of her men got out of the water dripping, "Ma'am i think there's something in the water." Then he cocked his carbine." He's here."

And that was the signal.

"Get into the water." she waved. "Stay into pairs, we are not fighting alone."

The group was in the water in minutes leaving behind a motion tracker jammer for their prey; the only thing that was moving was the waves of their descent.

Ben

Something was off, his motion sensor was picking up dozens of red contacts and he keeps seeing movement in the dark water. He couldn't risk turning on his helmets lights because it's going to give away his position. So his combat instinct kicked in. He ignored his tracker and sensed that something was behind him. Quickly he pulled out his pistol from his bicep and fired behind him. There was a blue shimmer of light .It shimmered for a second then it popped revealing a concealed enemy. He saw the enemy, and was bit surprise because it was a nanosuit user. He heard about them, and how they stole their tech to make themselves a super soldier.

Well he thought; let's see who's the best super soldier.

Quickly he fired his pistol at the target prepping it with bullets and saw that his bullets just pinged off its armor. Its armor must have withstood the 12.7mm bullets but Ben could hear the enemy grunting from the shots. It must have given him a bruise. Then the enemy unexpectedly lunged into him. He smashed into him and both armor collided into each other. Both of them float in the water as they fight each other into a bloody fist fight. There wasn't any type of blood splattering or lose of limbs but heavy grunts from each other's punches.

"Oooof..."whispered Ben as the enemy slammed its fist into his helmet. He could feel water leaking in. So quickly he swam back, trying to stay away from the opponent. Then he tries a new tactic, the water was completely murky and it was dark…then he vanished into the water in seconds…..

"Where are!"He shouted. He rotated at his sides to make sure his not behind him. "Come out!Don't think I can't see you!" Then he turned on his NV (night vision) goggles and everything was easier to see without seeing the dark waters. Suddenly something dark swam by him and vanished. So he took out his SMG aiming it. "Stop being a swim freak and sh-." Then he felt a sharp painful stab through his stomach and saw blood coming out. "Nuts..."

Then he collapsed into the floor but went floating upwards.

"Whew." Said Ben and felt a sweat dripping down to his cheeks. "Never knew that I could-." Then his shields flared after taking a hit at his right shoulder. "Oh snap."

He swim back up to the surface went towards to the beach took out his AR and made a foothold against the enemy. Scanning through the water he saw nothing but the horizon of the battles. Then something moved in the water. With fast reflexes he pulled the trigger unleashing half his bullets and saw his targets go down like a rock into the water. Then the body disappeared into the water.

Then he moved to another location because his spot has been compromise by the enemy. He lay to the floor that was filled with waste and he was lucky that his armor cleans out the nasty smell.

"Cortana.." He whispered. "Where are they?" He started to rescan the water when the water splashed; immediately he fired at it and saw his bullets just go directly into the water. Great he thought. He just gave away his position again…then two contacts at his 11 o'clock and his 3 o'clock popped out of the water; flanking him. Bullets slammed into him so much that his shields just died out and now he was vulnerable with only his armor plating protecting him but it won't last so he backed away, real fast. Lucky for him there was boulder behind him so he used that as cover. As he hid behind it from his enemy his shields recharged giving him a satisfied green bar at his HUD. Then it all got quiet, again. There weren't any talks or any types of movement. So he is predicting that that he is no longer versing any rookies, unless they are in camo. Which gives him a upper hand because their suits releases small particles of radiation that makes heat which he could detect through his NV visor. So he turned it on and saw one of them, not far from him. Whoever it was took position at the ridge, and then it vanishes.

"Tell me you saw that..?" replied Cortana who was silent for a while.

"Yeah." He switches barrels and used his grenade launcher that was mounted on his gun. He checked to make sure it's clear from anything blocking it. Finding it clear he slowly aimed his gun up, as his gun gets closer to the edge he pulled the trigger and heard a _whoop_from his grenade launcher and heard a successful explosion and the cry of the dead soldier. So before he could and check if he is actually dead somebody slammed his face into his spot he took cover, real hard with force. It should have been fatal but thanks to his full head gear, it protected him but it his helmet was no longer useful as his visor and his left side of his helmet was torn off and circuits sizzled. With his helmet broken he is blind unless he took it off but the enemy was too fast, he kneed him into his chest and he coughed out blood and air. But before he could regain his position he was again punched into his face. His helmet flew right off and his head jerked so hard that it was supposed to kill him but with the drugs they gave him his bones withstood it. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Blood trickled through his nose and then he spit out the blood from his mouth. His vision was blurry so he couldn't see whoever it was but he got up so quick that his opponent didn't see he and then he slammed his body at the enemy and he was successful. There was a loud screech as armors locked into each other, scraping the paints off. Both tumbling down to the water. But as they stopped he got up and slammed his other fist at the enemies' chest and saw his enemy flew back and slammed into a tree. Then he jumped at him and punched rapidly and saw the nanosuit start to bend. The nano couldn't withstand his strength, so he was about to give a big final blow when he heard the enemy speak for the first time since the fight.

"STOP!"

He was six inches away from the face for a fatal hit he couldn't ignore it , so he dropped his fist and stood there with a bruise cheek. Then the Nano removed he's helmet…and he was shocked. It was a girl….The Prophecy…..

She had a scratch at her lower lip and it was bleeding. She touched at it and grinned.

"What's funny?" he asked very coldly.

"I have a question…." She took a deep breath. "it's true that you came here to commit genocide. Against us?"

He wasn't sure it was a trick so he didn't say anything but a kept a careful look at her.

"I'm not armed.."

"I know, that's what disturbs me the most."

It took her second to say something because whatever he did must of damage something vital. "What do you mean?"

He raised his eye brow," What you don't know?" He shook his head. "Tell me about of your government? What's its goal?"

"To bring peace and just. Why?"

"That's what their saying," he replied then he mimicked her. "To bring peace and just. Well I don't think they are actually doing that."

Then she got up and shouted, "LIES!Don't believe what your kinds are say-"

"What happen to those people at the planet Nova?"

"We conquer those barbarians because they killed the leader of the UEG."

Coolly Ben just answered, "Exactly that's why your government lies too much, your third leader knew too much of the UEG so the military made a pact to kill the leader without any further investigation. And they did it. But the Novians didn't know this, that the UEG lied to them. They invaded the world destroyed the general population and put the survivors into death c-"

"NO!Those are all lies!"

Then Ben looked at her then said, "How about Harvest? I know you were there because I saw you." Suddenly he heard her crying so he kept going. "So how are those families doing? Are they still breathing the wonderful air? And how about those kids? Are they still with you? Are they still giggl-."

Then she snapped," STOP IT!" She tackled him into the floor and grabbed out her knife and put it on his neck.

"Go ahead," he said calmly as if he is not scared of death. "Slice my throat like you did to those families you murdered."

She was about to but dropped the knife to the floor and whimpered, "I was order to do it.. I had no chose."

"Of course you don't. You were brainwashed by a neo-Nazi government" Then he looked at the stars and saw a UNSC cruiser from the clouds and saw Pelicans coming out and heading to them. She didn't say anything.

"It's your choice," looking at the dropship. "You could join me and fight against the UEG and have no crimes or stay at the same side. Your choice."

Then he saw her grabbed her helmet and started to walk away, "No, this is no longer my war.. It's yours." Her active camo turned on. "Finish it for me..."

And she was gone.

He sat down, watching the Pelican landing next to him, and then dozens of men got out. They made a perimeter around him as a Marine Captain asked him if he's okay but Ben got up got onboard the Pelican and sat down when the crew chief looked at him as and the smell of the river hit him." Where too chief?"

"I have a fight to finish..."Then he whispered, "For her."

**A/N:**

Well that's it but if you do want me to write more about this...don't be shy just ask! I have another series called _Declaration of War_.


End file.
